Saisho no mikadzuki (First Crescent Moon)
by Smilenaut
Summary: After his imprisonment, he is free... The first Soul Reaper.


(_Ahhh, I've had this idea for quite sometime. I love me some Bleach, and I think we all wanted to know... Was there a "First" Soul reaper)_

Rain... How I hated the rain. All I could see outside my cell was the dark... But I could hear the patter of Hueco Mundo's black rain. How long had I been here? It must have for a while now... I no longer remember the color of the sky in the human world.

"Lookie here... Mr. Mega Soul reaper." Said a small Arrancar.

Raising my head, I looked in the direction of the voice.

"What is it that you want." I asked

I couldn't see the being, but I could feel their evil smile.

"Today might be your lucky day... I hear that some other soul reapers have started an attack on this place."

I heard the being laugh, and then he walked away. Not once did they take their eyes off of me, until they walked through the door that is.

_Other soul reapers? Here? _

Using my senses, I tried to feel for any similar presences. There was a dim flicker, but nothing that I could make out. Lowering my head, I felt like I would be left here... Forgotten. Suddenly I felt something powerful. The room began to rumble, and the ceiling began to glow. Pushing myself back, I knew what was about to come, would free me... and if I wasn't careful... Kill me.

_(End of First Person) _

The ceiling erupted into flame and bright light. Red beams rained down atop the unknown man. He could feel his bonds being chipped away little by little, and it made him grin. He was almost free, and he would hunt those who had trapped him. Taking in a deep breathe he clenched his fists, and with one swift motion, he broke the shackles holding him, and his power. Falling to the floor, he was amazed at how smooth it was.

_How long had it been since I've had this freedom?_

He propped himself up, and looked up through the window. A smile broke across his face. Looking around, he could hear frantic running.

"How did you get out?" The voice from before asked.

Now that he wasn't being blinded, he looked over towards the voice. It was a little girl with part of her face covered by a crude skull.

"So tell me... Do you know who I am?" He asked with a smirk.

She took a step back.

"N-no..." she said with fear.

He started to stand up, placing his hand on his face.

"Have you ever wondered where the Grim Reaper legend comes from?" he said with a chuckle.

Shaking her head, she put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Having one eye peering through his fingers, she could see it turn yellow, as if made of gold. Black fog started to crawl in from the shadows, carpeting the floor of the cell. She could here laughing, but couldn't tell if it was from the man, or just in her mind. The fog started to swirl around him, forming a dense cloak. He was soon in the shinigami garb, but his only covered his legs. What appeared to be bandages covered the rest of him. Moving his hand, he swung it low towards the ground as if to grab something.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter."

A scythe formed in his hand. With a wicked grin, he stepped forward. All she knew about this person... about this _thing _was that it was powerful. Stepping back, she knew that her only choice was to run. She turned to leave, but he suddenly appeared behind her. A look of shock grew on her face.

"W-who... W-what are you?"

With a single swing from his scythe, he smiled as blood splashed on his face. Her body fell against the wall, and he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I am Renzai Toa... I am death... I am the first."

He looked her in the eye, and he could see the fear. The light in her eyes died, and all that remained was the darkness that death brought. Standing up, he walked out of the room, and came into a massive room. The ceiling was visible, and the only thing of note in this room was that there was a stairway that went up into the darkness above.

_Only one way to go_

He then started to ascend the stairs, making sure that there weren't any traps or alarms. While walking up them, he took time to try and sense the powerful presence that had freed him. He tried to feel them, but there was nothing. All he could feel was that the darkness had subsided, and with it... The power. He could smell death though, it was a strong scent.. like one of the Espada. How humorous would it be if he had been the one who fought them... It would have been slow, painful. They would have suffered. In his eyes, Espada were unnatural, fake. He had been there when He and the first hollow appeared in the world. Their duties were to prevent chaos, and promote balance... But when other Soul reapers, and more ambitious Hollows came about... That task became harder. Renzai's word was law when it came to Soul reaper society, and even in the Hollow world his word had more weight than the Hajimari no chūkū (Hollow of Beginnings). It wasn't until the one that was called the "Soul King" betrayed him to Aizen, that someone had disregarded his order... Just the thought of his betrayal made his blood boil.

_That fool... That Arrogant fool!_

He was going to bring him out, and punish him. Him and Aizen, both brought chaos to his balance. Aizen was worse though... Creating a new kind of hollow, changing soul reapers... It was all in the name of chaos, and he would see the world undone.

He could see the top of the building finally, and with it, he could see the doorway that lead outside. Walking through the door, he could see people off in the distance. Masking his presence, he jumped to a ledge that looked over what appeared to be a fight. Unfortunately for him, it was over by the time he had moved to the ledge. It appeared to be a human, and two soul reapers. From what he could see, they killed an Espada.

_Good to see some soul reapers actually keeping the balance._

Jumping down from the ledge, he crashed into the ground behind them. Taking them by surprise they all turned with their weapons ready. All they could see was a black mist rising from a crater. Slowly raising his head, he smirked.

"Who are you?!" The one with red hair asked.

Looking over at him, Renzai removed the cloth covering his face. As soon as his face was visible, the woman soul reaper fell to one knee, making sure to keep her head down.

"Rukia? What are you doing?"

She looked over at the red haired man with a look of fear.

"That man... H-he's the very first of us... H-he's Renzai Toa."


End file.
